Inuyasha's Revenge
by DaTrueMasterChief
Summary: inuyasha now has a sister! yay! more sibling rivalry!


Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru had become friends. They had settled their differences and decided to become demon hunters after they defeated Naraku. Now, they had ben given a job by the Monks of Elimair. They were to hunt down an evil demon by the name of Hemairi. They had gone to the shrine where Kikyo lived.   
  
"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's wonderful to see you again. I see you have brought Sesshomaru with you. It is good to see you alive and well Seshomaru." said Kikyo.  
  
"A pleasure to see you too Kikyo. If you need me, I will be by the river. I promised a friend that I would meet him there." said Sesshomaru. He then went to the river and greeted a strange demon. Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't care about it though. What they should've done was go with Sesshomaru. For leaving him alone was a mistake. Moments later, Inuyasha and Kikyo heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the river. It was Sesshomaru. He was on the ground, on the brink of death.   
  
"What the hell happened here?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"It was a demon by the name of.... ugh. agh......." Seshomaru was dead. Inuyasha and Kikyo went to search for the demon who had slain Sesshomaru. The tracks of the deomon lead them to an area that was similar to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha smelled out the demon. He searched for it but didn't find it.  
  
"Dammit. The bastard got away. Oh, I can't let him get away. Dammit!!!! I'm gonna find him." screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the castle, they heared a voice behind them. They spun around and saw a female demon. The demon resembled Inuyasha. White hair, claws, and the dog ears. The demon was blind. She used hear ears to find her enemy. She used a sort of sonar like a bat.  
  
"Greetings. I am Anayu. Welcome brother Inuyasha." said the demon.  
  
"I'm your brother? You must be kidding me. I have no sister. Just a brother of whom which you kiled!" said Inuyasha in anger. He drew the Tetsusaiga. The giant sword sparkled with a magnificent reflectin from the sun. Kikyo drew her bow and readied an arrow. The demon drew two swords of her own.  
  
"Meet my twin swords, Meiru and Horumai. They have served me well in all of my battles. I don't think you will last one minute against me while I wield these swords." said Anayu.  
  
"We shall see about that." said Kikyo. She fired an arrow aimed for Anayu's heart. She dodged the arrow and slashed at Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha. He attacked Anayu but she used her whip to push him back.   
  
"We'll see if Inuyasha will have some respect for me when I kill his girlfriend." said Anayu. She stabbed Kikyo In the heart. Inuyasha had seem it from where he was. There was nothing he could do about it. Kikyo's second death was inevitable. Inuyasha had been trapped under rocks with his head sticking out.   
  
"No. Not again. I won't let you get away with this! Kikyo! Kikyo! COme back! Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha in fury. The anger fed his Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga grew larger and stronger. It helped Inuyasha escape the rubble. He was surrounded by a a pinkish aura. Similar to the color of the jewel.   
  
"Now that I have slain the Preistess Kikyo, I can take the jewel for my self." said Anayu in triumph. As soon asa she touched the jewel, it sparked with lighting. She couldn't touch it. The jewel then went towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had absorbed the jewel and became full demon. He tried to attack Anayu but she had dodged. Anayu attacked relentlessly but Inuyasha was able to defend himself. Their battle was long and fierce, lasting for hours upon hours. Then finally, Anayu attacked Inuyasha with her special attack, Rose Wave. It struck Inuyasha and sent him flying into the air. Inuyasha however, recovered and attacked withe the Wind Scar. It struck Anayu and sent her crashing onto the ground. She was unconcious.   
  
"I will do to you, what you did to Kikyo." said Inuyasha in anger. He then stabbed Anayu in the heart. She had been killed. Inuyasha returned to the Shrine with Kikyo's body and laid it down in the temple. Inuyasha would never see Kikyo again. He left the temple in sorrow. Everyone he had cared for died. He went to the tree where he was bound to for fifty years and killed himself. 


End file.
